1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a method of manufacturing the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an ink jet printer which ejects ink (liquid) from a nozzle corresponding to a driving element by applying a driving waveform to the driving element. By varying the shape of the driving waveform applied to the driving element, it is possible to vary the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle.
In order to improve the granularity of a print image, it is preferable the kinds of amounts of ink ejected from the nozzle may be made various or the variation in the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle may decrease. There is known an ink jet printer which performs printing by using a driving signal which generates a driving waveform with plural shapes in a repetition period in order to eject the plural kinds of amounts of ink from the nozzle (see JP-A-2005-125804).
When the ink is ejected several times for one pixel from the nozzle in order to form a large dot, plural driving waveforms in a repetition period are applied successively to the driving element. Therefore, when the large dot is formed in a high frequency area, a desired amount of ink can be ejected by applying driving waveforms (hereinafter, referred to as a basic waveform), by which a meniscus after ejection of an ink droplet is easily stabilized, successively to the driving element.
However, when the large dot is formed using the basic waveforms, the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle once by the basic waveforms becomes larger. Moreover, when the number of times by which the basic waveform is applied to the driving element is made different to form dots with other sizes, a variation in the amount of ink ejected from the nozzle becomes larger. For this reason, a problem may arise in that the granularity of an image deteriorates.